


Malec mornings <3

by clcryfray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clcryfray/pseuds/clcryfray
Summary: Description: Magnus and Alec waking up in the morning lots of fluff





	Malec mornings <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, feel free to give me tips on how to get better :)   
> insta: clcryfray dm me if you wanna

6:00 am: Alec wakes up in Magnus’ apartment well their apartment since Alec moved in about a week ago right after the wedding. Alec can’t believe he actually gets to be with Magnus after his whole life of him thinking he could never be with the person he actually wants to be with. Alec gets out of bed and gets started on making his coffee for the morning. He adds some cream, drinks it and goes back into his bedroom to take a shower and get changed. Magnus was awake when he went back into their bedroom ‘why are awake? you hate mornings.’ Alec challenged. ‘Well, Alexander I wanted to say goodbye to my favourite shadowhunter before he leaves’ Magnus explained. Alec goes in for a kiss on the cheek which leaves Magnus wanting more. ‘Alexanderrrr’ Magnus grumbled. ‘Magnus I have to leave in 10 minutes and you know how we get’ the warlock snapped his fingers and hands alec a fresh croissant from Paris.   
‘Magnus, Did you pay for his one at least ?’ Magnus looks valiant ‘ don’t worry about it Alexander, of course, I did’ Magnus had started to pay for things because it annoyed alec when Magnus didn’t, Magnus always wants to make alec happy so if I meant paying for some food he would do it. Magnus stood up and gave Alec a proper kiss and alec melted into it. Magnus pulled alec in but Alec pulled back ‘let’s save this for when I get back’ alec murmur. Magnus sighed. ‘Fine my lieverd’ see you tonight Magnus says as he flops back into bed as Alec is rushing out of the room ‘bye love you, Magnus!’  
9:00 am: Magnus wakes up to a cold bed and then remembers that Alec left for work about 3 hours earlier. Magnus recoils into the bed and tries to bury his head but the sun was shining through the curtains. The warlock got out of bed accepting that he is fully awake now puts on his housecoat and walks into the kitchen and sees Alec half-drunk coffee cup. He smiles softly Magnus truly loves that young shadowhunter. Magnus client for the day was going to show up, something about summoning a Ragath demon. Right as Magnus was finishing up Alec walked into the apartment and kissed Magnus ‘i thought I would come back for lunch because I missed you’ alec blushed a little as he said that even though he’s been with Magnus for 1+ year he’s still shy around him. Magnus beamed ‘of course pup’ alec sighed ‘i thought pup wasn’t going to be a thing’


End file.
